


Basil

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gaia Sash, Missing Scene, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Sloane asks Hurley for help.(An expansion of the conversation Hurley tells the Boys about in episode 21, where Sloane asks Hurley to defeat her.)





	Basil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyenateeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenateeth/gifts).



> Based on this prompt by hyenateeth: "Hurley mentions that Sloane came to her in a rare lucid moment, wanting to be stopped and shown that there was something more powerful than her. I would LOVE an expansion of that scene. I know it isn't like, completely possession, but its close, and the trope of someone fighting through their possession to beg their lover to stop them is a HUGE love for me. "
> 
> I hope you like it!

Hurley woke up to the full moon in her face and the familiar sound of her window lock being jimmied. She got out of bed, and walked towards her kitchen. “You know I have a door, right?” she called out from the corridor. 

Replacing the lock would be a pain... but Hurley didn’t mind. The new, cold, hard edged Sloane didn’t affectionately break in. Didn’t affectionately do anything. Hurley could appreciate affectionate break ins. 

“Stop me.” Sloane loomed by the window, silhouetted by the moon. The kitchen basil brushed her arm, taller than Hurley remembered it being. 

Hurley flinched, but quickly regained her composure. If whatever had happened to Sloane had stopped or changed, if she was her old self, Hurley didn’t want to scare her away. “You finally want me to arrest you?” she joked. 

“Stop me. _Please_.” 

Hurley would say it sounded like the new Sloane: terse, short, not saying half of what she thought, but that would be wrong. The new Sloane wasn’t scared. 

“Stop you doing what?” It felt like an unnecessary question, she’d been there, at the races-- but the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and her hands went cold. 

This sounded worse. Somehow.

Sloane broke her stillness, gesturing wildly at herself. “This! All of this! Hurley, help--” The kitchen basil caught on her hand, before she knocked it away. 

“I don’t know how. Tell me how to stop this, and I will--” 

Sloane threw herself to her knees, clutched at Hurley’s shoulders.

“Sloane--” 

“You’re my equal, right?” Sloane was panting, wide eyed. She wasn’t crying, but it seemed like it was only her hard breathing stopping her. 

“I mean, yeah, of course, we’re partners.” 

“I’m too powerful. I’m more powerful than _myself_.” Sloane didn’t seem to notice the contradiction, and Hurley didn’t point it out. “But if you’re more powerful than me, if you can beat me--” Sloane swallowed. “Then I can beat myself.” 

“I’ll do it.” Hurley laid a hand on Sloane’s shoulder. “I’ll do it for you.” 

Sloane opened her mouth, to thank her, Hurley hoped, but before she could--

It may have been a trick of the light. It was dark, there would be a rational explanation-- but Hurly couldn’t find it. 

The basil grew into ropes, long and as thick as the hauling chains. They raced across the kitchen, reaching out. They grabbed Sloane’s feet, her arms, and hauled her out the kitchen window.

By the next morning, the basil was the same as always.


End file.
